


Anything and Everything |Life Is Strange X Reader|

by Kapu



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life Is Strange X Reader drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything and Everything |Life Is Strange X Reader|

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that was plaguing me this whole day and it included X Reader drabbles and Max. Life Is Strange is one of my favorite video games and it deserves drabbles. Don't worry, I'll get to the other drabble collections.

You and Max were laying side by side on her bed in her lowly lit dorm room, exchanging sweet kisses and light touches. In its own free will, her hand tangled in your hair as the kisses became deeper and as the touches became quite needy. Max paused and scooted away, panting. The brunette's eyes were closed as she focused on regulating her breathing. Max steadily opened her eyes, "I - I'm not ready, (Y/n)." Max admitted with a blush, her eyes not meeting yours.

You accepted the space put between you two without hesitation. After her admission sunk in, you began laughing uncontrollably - so uncontrollable that they became wheezes. When your sides began aching, you took a massive deep breath and wiped at your eye, "I'm in no rush, Max. Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready, if that's what you still want in the future." You cooed, gently raising her chin to make eye contact. Max instantly saw how genuine you were.

Her blush grew even redder but she gave you a bright smile. "Thank you, (Y/n). I thought you wouldn't want me after that."

You pressed your lips against her forehead and brought her close to you. "I'd never do that, Max. You're so much more to me than just a person for sex; you're my precious girlfriend and I appreciate you greatly."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading.  
> :)


End file.
